Raids
Raid '''is the frequently event during the night at Our Shelter. Scavengers, bandits, robbers... come and take supplies by force. Survivors not only be robbed valuable items but also could be wounded. If this happens too much without counter actions, it will lead the survivors from sad to depressed, by both fear of being raid and the wounds couldn't be heal yet. __TOC__ Overview Player couldn't seen the '''raid by real time but through the day log at the morning of next day, while the scavenger came back to Our Shelter. If there was no raid had happened, the day log display nothing. Otherwise, the form of the following text will appear: "Someone tried to rob us! They must've been more scared than us, so we managed to fend them off. Thankfully we were all armed. None of us was wounded and the attackers didn't steal anything. We are able to defend ourselves." Player can set up many actions to defend against raid, such as let survivor guard, board up Our Shelter, install Reinforced Door, provide Weapons. Dangerous level of raid It seem there are from 2 to 3 levels of raid. The higher level, the more damage to survivors. The following texts appears as lowest level: * "They didn't seem very determined...." * "They must've been more scared than us..." * "They were just a couple of scavengers..." The lowest dangerous level usually happens in early days of game, up to day 8. The following texts appears as a high level: * "It was a band of hardened robbers..." * "They really meant business..." * "They were a quite touch group..." The high dangerous level usually happens from day 8, or during Curb on Crime event and the last days before the ceasefire day. The following texts appears as highest level: * "They were a touch and mean bunch..." * "They came in force and were armed..." * "The attackers were very aggressive..." The highest dangerous level usually happens from day 11 (during Outbreak of Crime event) and Winter. Damage to Our Shelter Survivors might be either wounded or lost supplies or both. If there were no one get hurt the following text appear: * "None of us was wounded..." If some one have been hurt the following texts appear: * "Anton was wounded..." * "Anton and Cveta was wounded..." ''in case more than one people was wounded. If survivors have protected successfully the following text appear: * ''"...so we managed to fend them off" * "...but we managed to fend them off" ''in case dangerous level is high and highest and if no supplies was taken: * ''"...and the attackers didn't steal anything. We are able to defend ourselves." Or else if failed: * "...but they didn't do much harm." and supplies was taken: * "...and the attackers took a few things. We are able to defend ourselves." * "...but the attackers walked off with many valuable things. We should put more people on guard." ''in case the damage is high. There are two possible cases happened if supplies was taken. If there was survivor was wounded, the attackers would took less supplies, otherwise they would took many valuable items. This can be switched for player's purpose by leave game to restart the day and get desired result. For example. If the character who was wounded already was get "Slightly wounded", better restart day to take the text "''None of us was wounded...", ''but also ''"...but the attackers walked off with many valuable things." ''as compensatory damage. So the character won't be wounded or worse. Or else if character was normal, better let they get hurt to "Slightly wounded" but save lot of valuable items. Defend against raid There are many actions to do to increase defense level against raid. If no one left in Our Shelter at night, assumed that only one character who have been scavenged, the raid would always be successful. Guarding The most important way is let survivor guard. The more people guard the more defense level is. However characters would be tired and wounded or sick character would get worse since they were not allow to rest. Some characters are bad at guarding than other, thus need two people to guard. While some are better at guarding and can only need one. Characters who are good at guarding and are able guard alone are Roman, Marko, Pavle, Boris. (keep testing and updating) Board Up This is confirmed with Marko only story testing. * One Board Up can't protect against low dangerous level of raid even with one people guarding. * Two Board Up can't protect against low level without guarding. * Two Board Up can protect against low level with one people guarding. * Two Board Up can't protect against high level even with one people guarding. * Three Board Up can't protect against low level without guarding. * Three Board Up might protect against high level with one people guarding. * Three Board Up might completely protect against lowest dangerous level of raid without guarding. Reinforced Door The Reinforced Door might completely protect against high dangerous level of raid without guarding. Rush reinforce door is recommend if the group had no one who are good at guarding and group had only two character. Or else player won't able to protect Our Shelter with highest dangerous level of raid since need one for scavenging and only one left for guarding. Providing Weapons If there were no weapons or not enough for everyone, the survivors tend to was wounded against high and highest dangerous level of raid. * "''Thankfully we were all armed." * "Too bad we have no weapons..." * "We had weapons but not enough for everyone..." The ranged weapons are far better than melee weapons at defense. However they cost Ammunition. The amount of number depend on how dangerous attackers was. Range weapons will not be used as weapons when defend against raid if Ammunition were ran out. * "Ammunition we used up to chase them off:" Providing range weapons combine with Reinforced Door installed guarantees completely protect against all of raid without guarding. The Helmet and Military Vest are unconfirmed that if they affect the defense or not.